He Saw Her
by NephilimEQ
Summary: Giles doesn't see Jenny when Drusilla tries to find out about Acathla...he sees someone else.


**A.N. - I started writing this forever ago…and had six sentences. I picked it up today and suddenly was able to write it! This entire story was based off of Buffy's line to Spike when she was negotiating their temporary peace while they teamed up against Angel when he tried to raise Acathla…**

"**If Giles dies...she dies."**

**Hmmm…Drusilla was Spike's lover, and Buffy is putting Giles in the same importance as she is to Spike? Hence, the story!**

* * *

**He Saw Her**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - See With Your Heart**

"Look at me. Be in me. See with your heart."

Drusilla drew her hand over his eyes, and the next thing he knew, his Slayer was kneeling in front of him, a worried look on her face.

His heart swelled with joy at the sight, while at the same time clenched in fear at the thought of Angel finding her here.

"Buffy...you're here..."

The look on her face was concerned, but loving. "Giles...are you okay?"

He shook his head. "We...we need to get Angel away from Acathla."

She reached for his face, running her fingers gently along his jaw line, careful to avoid the injuries on his face. Giles stared at her, wondering why she was here...and then, as she leaned in, her breath against his lips, he tried to pull away, knowing that his Slayer would never...

But then her lips were on his, and he was lost.

She tasted...perfect.

She was like the dream that he'd only imagined, except that it was now coming true. He lost himself to the kiss, enjoying every single moment of it.

He never thought that he would get the chance to do this, and now that he knew that she was no longer with Angel, he did not feel bad for doing what he wanted to.

One of her hands slid into his hair and he sorely wished that he wasn't tied up so that he could reciprocate the action. He wanted nothing more than to slide his fingers through her golden locks and lose himself to her kiss…

…and something sparked in the back of his mind.

She had come to save him…but she hadn't untied him already?

At that, alarm bells started to ring in his head and he knew that what was happening wasn't real. The real Buffy would have saved him immediately.

His thoughts began to clear and he soon figured out that it must be Drusilla.

He had read about her having unique abilities, especially in mind tricks, and he was now witnessing just how strong they were. He quickly understood that they were trying another way of getting him to tell them how to open Acathla.

That's when he knew.

He was going to have to convince them that he was telling them the truth when he was really telling them a lie.

Gathering his courage, he slowly pulled away from the kiss, and found it rather amazing how easily Drusilla had seen into his heart.

He had to convince her that Angel dying was the only way to open the portal…when in truth, if he died, it would keep anyone from ever trying to open it again.

"Buffy…" he hoarsely whispered, his throat slightly dry from lack of use. "Angelus…as long as he's alive, we're safe…do you hear me? Don't kill him, Buffy. _Don't_ kill him. Just keep him occupied, make him think that you want him dead, but _don't_ kill him…"

Though he was loathe to do it, he leaned his head forward, resting his forehead against the faux Buffy's shoulder.

Her hands came up and gently touched his shoulders, one hand sliding into his hair at the base of his skull, a slightly confused look on her face.

"Angelus needs to die for Acathla to open?"

"Yes," Giles breathed, as though relieved that she had understood him. "Yes, exactly." He raised his eyes, reminding himself, yet again, that she wasn't real. "Angelus is the key to _waking _Acathla…however," he said, quickly reversing the truth, "it's not his blood that's the key to the opening of the portal…it's _your _blood that is."

At this, he inwardly grinned.

The Slayer's blood actually would destroy Acathla…it was the only thing that could.

The look on Buffy/Drusilla's face was contemplative, and then she ran a hand along his jaw and leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss on his lips.

He gently reciprocated, even though he wanted to tear away from it.

As she pulled back, a smile crossed her lips. "Thank you, Giles…I'll keep you safe from him."

It was so genuinely confusing to hear those words, because he knew that Buffy would actually say those words to him. Drusilla really knew how to create what a person wanted. Yes…he still wanted the illusion, and he hated himself for wanting it.

She leaned in and kissed him again, gently sliding her tongue across his lips…and he gave in.

Just for a little while, he told himself, trying to justify it in his mind. He'd already done his part and guaranteed their safety, so now he would have the fantasy to hold onto.

The kiss lasted a while, until…

"Drusilla?" said Spike, his tone slightly upset.

She pulled away from Giles, and suddenly the illusion was gone. He didn't have to fake his shock, as seeing it happen was shocking enough.

"Sorry," she said, not sounding the least bit sorry. "Got lost in the moment…"

At this, he made sure to have a look of absolute terror cross his face to convince them that he'd told them the truth. "Oh, god…" he said, letting his voice tremble with some real fear to sell what he had told them; fear that truly came from them possibly finding out that he'd lied to them.

Angel stood up and looked towards Acathla in the other room, his voice low.

"I get it now…not my blood, but my life…" He paused, and then a devious grin crossed his lips. "Well, I don't him to wake up really; I just need to open the portal…"

With that, he turned to Giles, a grin on his lips.

"So all I need to do is get me a Slayer's blood to open…and I won't have to give my life...well, my un-life for it."

"Too bad," muttered Spike under his breath, just loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. And even though Spike was their enemy, Giles couldn't help but internally grin at that comment. It seemed that William the Bloody wasn't a fan of Angelus.

Spike spoke again, this time _to_ Angelus.

"So, you think that you can do it? Kill a Slayer?"

Angelus gave his old friend a toothy grin. "If you can do it, _Wheels_, I know that I sure can…"

At that, Spike scoffed, and Giles tried to maintain his illusion of being absolutely, helplessly scared.

"You don't have the stones to do it, Angelus! You're all about artistry and performance and crap…to kill a Slayer you have to completely give in to that dark side inside of you, something that _you've_ never really done, so don't give me this shit that, suddenly, after all this time of having a soul and _not_ killing, that you're prepared to kill a Slayer!"

Giles was silently listening to this exchange and couldn't help but look at the blonde vampire.

Vampires healed quickly, so why was Spike still in a wheelchair? And then it hit him…he was faking it.

He had to be. There was simply no other explanation for it.

The way he was goading Angelus, as though he wanted him to pick a fight with him, was obviously a way of messing with the vampire's head.

Angelus wouldn't attack one of his own if he was so helpless. He would have found no joy in the kill simply because he had the driving need to prove himself to be the best, and killing someone who was so obviously weak would be a detriment to his image of authority.

Angelus simply shoved the vampire's wheelchair back with a push of his foot against one of the wheels.

"I wouldn't be talking so big if I were you, _Wheels_," he emphasized once more, but Spike continued to grin, obviously disconcerting the vampire.

Angelus then stalked out, Drusilla on his tail.

Spike waited for them to disappear and then slowly stood in his chair and gave a look to Giles.

"So…a thing for the Slayer, Jeeves? Can't blame you, really. She _is_ a tasty little morsel." Giles ducked his eyes in shame, but was curious as to why Spike was showing him the fact that he was well and whole.

"So," Spike continued. "Angel has to die for it to work?"

Giles nodded…and then Spike grinned and pointed a finger at him, clicking his tongue.

"Nice try, Watcher. They might be idiots, but I'm not. You knew it wasn't the Slayer the instant she _kissed_ you," he said, smugness in his voice. "You know that she'd never want someone like you, so the instant you knew it was my girl, you _lied_…"

Giles was shocked that the Billy-idol wannabe vampire had figured it out, but he kept his face neutral as Spike continued.

"…Which means, I'm guessing, that killing Angel will keep Acathla from waking up, and that the Slayer's blood actually _destroys_ Acathla…am I right?"

He said nothing.

Spike simply shrugged. "Doesn't matter, I guess." He walked forward and, to Giles' surprise, started to undo the ropes. "I made a deal with your Slayer, after all. As long as you stay alive, so does Drusilla. I could care less about Mr. Hair-gel out there. Hope he rots in hell."

With that, Giles was suddenly free.

He brought his hands forward and looked at his broken fingers, and then back up at Spike.

"You're doing this for…for Drusilla?"

Spike looked at the Watcher, and decided it wouldn't hurt for the man to know.

"Yes…and no. I mean, since the poofter's been back, you know, all evil again and such, she's been hanging off his arm…as well as other body parts." He looked towards the doorway that they'd disappeared through with a fierce look and absently kicked at the ground. "However, the instant I became an invalid, Drusilla, here, has been taking care of me…"

His gaze softened, and Giles was surprised to see almost an affectionate look in the vampire's eyes as he spoke about the female vampire.

"…With no one to take care of her. Angelus will never truly care for her like I do, and I just want it to be me and her again…with_out_ Angelus. The way it used to be."

He then looked back at Giles.

"And, as I told your Slayer, I kind of like this world. You know, with all these happy meals on legs walking around, I think I'd like to keep it that way for a while. So, she kills Angelus, and I get to keep Dru…so long as you live."

At this, Giles was still confused, and it showed on his face.

Spike, seeing his expression, laughed.

"God, Watcher, you just don't get it, do you? Your Slayer _threatened_ me! She said, and I quote, "If Giles dies, she dies." She pretty much claimed you, mate!"

Giles was shocked to hear this, but at the same time, took it with a grain of salt, remembering that he was talking to a vampire; a remarkably odd one, at that.

Spike shook his head again.

"Just…don't get yourself killed, alright? There's a back door just down the hall. I'll keep them occupied until your Slayer arrives."

With that, he sat back down in the wheelchair and easily maneuvered himself into the hallway. He paused a moment, and then looked over his shoulder at the Watcher who now stood in the doorway still looking confused.

"Watcher…" he said, catching Giles' attention, causing him to look up.

Spike nodded his head to the door down the hall.

"Get out of here…"

With that, Giles walked down the hall as quietly as he could, trying to control his ragged breathing.

Spike watched the man's back as he retreated. He had the faint feeling that he would be seeing him again. There was something about him that he liked…and it might have had something to do with the fact that the man hadn't crumbled underneath Angelus's interrogation techniques.

He was an interesting human, that much was for sure.

He rolled himself into the other room.

Time to do his part.

* * *

**Part 1/?**


End file.
